How to fall in love in 10 days
by TiCtiNe
Summary: How do you find someone to love in 10 days,when you're about to date a freak?Get your team mate, of course!NaruSasu PLEASE READ!-by jURa


Hellows!!Well, this is what I get 4 reading a yaoi fanfic—being forced to write one. Anyway, this ain't the first time I write a yaoi fic. But this is the first time I put it up in ff.net.Anyway, I'm just using my friend Chocolate sushi/ Benn's account (hey, she's a she. She just wants to be called Benn), since she is somewhere in Hong Kong shopping for whatevers. I am quite sure she will do a Jedi- impersonation and hunt me down like I am that Vader guy when she finds out that I posted a NaruSasu fic in her account.Well,what can I do?she's so slow in doing the evangelion fic and it's supposed to be posted this summer.. anyway, on with the disclaimer ek- eks...0o  
  
I do not own Naruto and it's characters, coz if I did,it would be full to the brim with yaoi. But I do wish to own it {dodges rocks thrown by audience}...yeah, you people!! but I don't have nuff cash to buy pre paid load, so ... Anyway, some heaven- sent guy made it, thank God for him...-0-  
  
Okays,I want to thank my sis Gwen and my bro Borj for giving me an idea on what to write (I can't believe I am thanking them. Must b the food..). And Benn, pare, I'm using your account without permission.. you'll kill me for this.. and to think you thought Sakura and Sasuke looked great together!!! How dare you, pare!!I even gave you that Maroon5 CD for ur grad!!It's either Sasuke ends up with Naruto or me!!{gets struck by thunder}anyway, thanks, coz you don't know I'm using your account.. Khristine, tnx for letting me borrow d "How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days" DVD.it's where i got the title.you rock,Khitin!!Faith, I know you don't like yaoi,and you have a big crush on Sasuke (but he's MINE!!), but tnx 4 da challenge.promise,I'll make up to ya!!and last,all the authors who write yaoi ;p in ff.net..you inspire me!!I cnt tnx u all,but you're my her0!!you save me from the looming threat of boredom!!! I love ya!!  
  
SIgN On.....  
  
jUra-ChAn PrOuDLy PrEsEnTs  
H0W TO FALL IN LOVE IN 10  
DAYS  
  
a/n-I've written stuff here in POV/Point of View form. It's kinda easier. Who's talking is written in italic. And can we consider that they're about 15 years old? I mean, 12 yrs is way too young for 'this' stuff..  
  
Naruto's  
  
"Oh, man. This sucks!!!" I complained. I stared at Kakashi- sensei for a moment.  
  
"And you call this a mission?" I asked.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"So, 'digging' is now a 'mission?"  
  
again, he nodded.  
  
"So, we are supposed to look for some 'treasure' kind somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha? "Why us?"  
  
"Because you are well suited for the job."  
  
"If I were you, I won't complain."Uchiha Sasuke threw me a glance  
  
Haruno Sakura gave him an approving nod. Well. What do you expect? She would ALWAYS be on his side of the boat.  
  
It looks like I'm outnumbered.... "And besides, if we don't do this, you guys would suffer the CONSEQUENCE." Kakashi warned sternly. "You don't want to date an 8 year old, do you?"  
  
How could life get worse.  
  
Let me tell you how.....  
  
The day before, some rich guy hired our team to a 'mission'. He said that we had to dig for this 'buried' 'legendary' treasure in the outskirts of Konoha.  
  
Of course, team 7, our team, was more than eager to have another mission, aside from all those boring, sucking tree- planting mission we had last month (well, we managed to plant 52 trees in 3 weeks).  
  
But I had this strange inkling that this legendary treasure does not exist. The guy, Mr. Hideo, said that it was buried about a hundred years ago.  
  
It contained all sorts of 'ancient' ninja weaponry that could greatly contribute to history.  
  
And here's the catch: we get credit. We get paid. We'll have our faces on paper.  
  
Well, that is, if ever we find that 'treasure'.  
  
And to make sure we carried out our job, Mr. Hideo threatened us, "If you don't find it in 11 days, one of you lucky boys has to date my 8 year old daughter."  
  
The little girl looked like some rich, bratty ass hole.  
  
She still has a teddy bear with her.  
  
But from that moment, I knew she had her eyes on Sasuke. Yeah, the good looking ones could be unlucky at times.  
  
There was a hint of disgust as Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Well, of course, unless you already have eyes on someone, (nudge, nudge) you could go out with my darling Amanda." Mr.Hideo winked.  
  
"Hey, what if he already HAS a girlfriend?" Sakura half- shouted. She never gives up easily.  
  
Well, she was lucky, she doesn't have to date a little toddler. But of course she WOULD NEVER let Sasuke date anyone other than her. (Not even Ino)  
  
"Well, then. You could just eat out with my little angel.." Mr. Hideo smiled at 'angel' Amanda "all 3 of you children."  
  
But you won't stop Sakura with a remark like that. "well, then. I'm Sasuke's girlfriend. Right?" she did one of those flirty smiles to Sasuke.  
  
It must've been the end of the world for Sasuke and I. I mean, I liked Sakura, she likes Sasuke and he obviously does not want to be her boyfriend. Simple Logic.  
  
But if there is such a phrase that is 'complicatedly simple', it would have described the situation we were stuck on now.  
  
Right now, if I were Sasuke, I would have admitted that Sakura was indeed my girlfriend. But I don't know if he always chooses the HARDER part.  
  
"We accept." He said firmly.  
  
"You know, we have 2 find 2 things in 11 days: the 'stuff' and your girlfriend." I teased Sasuke after we left Mr. Hideo and the bitch. He smirked. "Hey, I would pass as your girlfriend!!" I jokingly threatened him as I walked past. "Oh, shut up!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Was it my imagination or did I just see a smile at the corner of Sasuke's lips?  
  
Sauke  
  
"Hey, I would pass as your girlfriend!!" the lexis still ringed in my head.  
  
I t was no doubt that it was the best ridiculing insult that I heard from Naruto. Although it does not seem right, I feel like he's always stuck on my mind.  
  
And as if every ridiculing slur did not matter to me before, now, it does hurt when he calls me a bastard or sometimes, a bitch. If those words were names, they would be used to name a certain little girl named Amanda. How dare she? And she even wants to date ME? Of all people? Well, yes. At least that's not final unless we don't find the'stuff'. But hello? She could go with Kakashi or Naru....  
  
Wait.. not him. Not Naruto.  
  
I'd rather accept that he'd go dating Sakura rather than date that bitch. So, then, accepted that I would be the one to date her and that I would suffer the consequences of dating an 8 year old. All for love. So thst the person I adore the most would not date her.  
  
But Naruto was indeed right. We should find all those armory someone to act as my mate.  
  
But that would be very hard, considering we have only 11 days.  
  
And if I date that girl, Iwould spend the rest of my life being teased by my team mate, the person whom I adore. Not to mention it's a big turn off.  
  
See. That's how conscious I am.  
  
For the past few years we had been together as a team, I developed this strange attraction to my own team mate.  
  
Someone who considers me as his nemesis. Someone whom I know would never want me back, and would rather date Mr. Hideo's daughter than return my feelings.  
  
Someone named Naruto.  
  
I know it's not good to like him, but for some time, I found him adorably..nice. I still speculate why I never thought of him like this before.  
  
After all his faults and all our fights, I could not think why I did all of those to him. I should be thought badly of, after my insults and criticisms I said.  
  
Until now, I wish I could take it all back. I wish Icould be kinder to him. But he would probably think I'm playing a joke. Or probably planning something against him.  
  
So, there. I would adore him only in my wildest dreams. That's the least I could do, aside from saving him when he runs into trouble. But I d plan to tell him. Maybe when he would understand... Love ALWAYS waits.  
  
Sakura  
  
Okay, it's really hot here in the spot where I am digging. The sun 's burning my neck and I think that Iwould get an uneven tan in no time without hitting the beach.  
  
But that's all right, as long as I'm with my ImBe (A/N: That's for Immortal Beloved), Sasuke. I'd dare the hottest of the hot and the most freezing arctic just to be with the guy of my dreams.  
  
But I admit that Naruto is right. It's really hot. I wish Kakashi- sensei would call for another water break, or else I would end up dehydrated. And if that happens, Sasuke would be greatly turned off. He might not like me as I like him.  
  
But lately these days when I talk to him, he seems distant as if he's thinking of.. something.  
  
But I do hope it's me he's thinking about!!!  
  
"Hey, why don't you take a break first?" Kakashi- sensei announced.  
  
Yay!! At last!! Break time!! But the bad news is Naruto would be probably asking half of my share of the food.  
  
Yay!! Chapter 1's finally done!! So, how'd you like it? Is it clap or slap? Yeah, I know the first chappie was quite pointless. I did it so that you get a bit introduction on the story and how those characters think.. (well,at least how I think..) Anyway, why am Iasking when you could review it instead? He he he. I wanna get your opinion whether you still like Sakura's POV in the story for some added triangle (square, if you include Amanda. Anyway, how'd you like the mission?) or not,coz some of the Naruto POV stories that I've read rarely put Sakura's POV, so I've decided to do the opposite. Anyway, the opinion lies on you, dear readers (ngek ngek).I'd continue this story to the extent I could get if I get nuff review to motivate me, then I'd update regularly, coz it's summer here in our country, and I could stay up until 5am to do a fic, since my 'rents are somewhere in Europe for a business trip, and my bro is often out with his girlfriend and my sister..well, let's say she's with her friends spilling her heart out on how her boyfriend broke up with her (he he. I cause intrigues). So I'm stuck at home with my dog Kitty (yeah,that's his name)with my cd player to keep me (and the neighbors) awake. So please, do review!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!IBEG YOU!! Or I'll cry.. (eyes bcome big and sparkly), and all my late night sleeping won't pay off. I forgot to thank my friend Jess for letting me type in his computer, coz mine broke down in the middle of an English composition. He he he. You rock, bro!! Bye!!! sIgNiNg 0Ff JuRa- cHaN 


End file.
